poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Maniac (class)
Maniac A Maniac is a fanatic Capture Specialist. They care little for what they are capturing as long as they are capturing everything they encounter. Each time they capture a pokemon they’ve captured before it becomes a little easier next time. A Maniac has no final plan; they just intend to capture everything they meet. Forever. Cross Classing Chaser: Maniac, 12 STR, 14 CON Rune Master: Maniac, 5 Unowns that, together, can spell a 5 letter word 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Maniac Gifted Features 'Manic Obsession' Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw any Poke Ball at a pokemon you’ve captured before. Effect: When you roll d100 to try and capture a pokemon, subtract your 2 from your roll for each time you’ve captured that pokemon before. Evolution does not count as capture, only captures made in the wild count towards this capture rate bonus. 'Obsessive Compulsive' Free Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball that fails to capture the target. Effect: Throw any additional Poke Ball immediately. You may not throw the same Poke Ball that failed on the same turn, even if it was repaired. Maniac Maniac Features Maniac Features 'Come Back!' Prerequisites: Maniac, 17 DEX Free Action League Illegal At-Will Trigger: A wild pokemon successfully flees. Effect: You may throw any one last Poke Ball at the fleeing wild pokemon before it is removed from the encounter. 'Cosplay Disguise' Prerequisites: Maniac, 16 INT (400) Free Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Self. Effect: You disguise yourself as a pokemon and may approach a wild without alerting it to your attention Xm. X is your DEX modifier. The pokemon you approach is not instantly provoked but may be startled. You may attempt to befriend the Wild as long as you don’t provoke it. 'Creepy Obsession' Prerequisites: Maniac, has captured 5 of the same pokemon, Hyper Obsession Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw any Poke Ball at a pokemon you’ve captured before. Effect: When you roll d100 to try and capture a pokemon, subtract your 6 from your roll for each time you’ve captured that pokemon before. Evolution does not count as capture, only captures made in the wild count towards this capture rate bonus. This Feature replaces Hyper Obsession. 'Hyper Obsession' Prerequisites: Maniac, has captured 4 of the same pokemon Static Activation League Legal Static Trigger: You throw any Poke Ball at a pokemon you’ve captured before. Effect: When you roll d100 to try and capture a pokemon, subtract your 3 from your roll for each time you’ve captured that pokemon before. Evolution does not count as capture, only captures made in the wild count towards this capture rate bonus. This Feature replaces Manic Obsession. 'Manic Justification' Prerequisites: Maniac, caught any 20 pokemon Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: From now on, every 10 pokemon you capture will gain you a trainer level, no matter how many times you’ve captured a specific species before. 'Multi Ball' Prerequisites: Maniac, 17 DEX Free Action League Illegal Daily – Every 6 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: You throw a Poke Ball. Effect: You may throw any one additional Poke Ball on the same turn. You must target a different Pokemon with the extra throw. 'Next One! Or Else!' Prerequisites: Maniac, 16 INT Free Action League Illegal At-Will Trigger: A wild pokemon successfully flees or is felled after you threw a Poke Ball at it. Effect: During the next wild encounter, subtract 3 from all of your rolls when throwing Poke Balls. If you fail to capture a pokemon after throwing a Poke Ball in that encounter, during the next encounter subtract 3 more during the following encounter. Continue subtract an additional 3 for each consecutive wild encounter you throw a Poke Ball but fail to capture a pokemon. 'No, It’s Mine!' Prerequisites: Maniac, 15 DEX Free Action League Illegal Daily Trigger: Another trainer throws any Poke Ball at a wild pokemon you already own. Effect: Immediately throw any Poke Ball at the same target and roll your capture roll first. If your Poke Ball fails to capture the target, the other trainer then rolls their capture roll. If you do capture the pokemon, the other trainer’s Poke Ball is unused. 'Pokebots' Prerequisites: Maniac, 16 INT (500) Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You make a small remote controlled pokemon robot, .5m tall, of any species of your choice, which can move 5m per turn and can hold 1 Poke Ball at a time and toss that Poke Ball 2m. You may move the remote controlled robot as a free action. Making it toss a Poke Ball takes up your whole turn. 'You’re Mine! Again!' Prerequisites: Maniac, 15 DEX Free Action League Illegal Daily – Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A wild pokemon who shares a species with one you’ve captured before. Effect: Mark the target as your Quarry. When throwing a Poke Ball at your Quarry, subtract your DEX modifier from your capture rolls. Category:Capture Specialist Advanced Classes